In a typical hydraulic brake system, the brake shoes contained in the brake drum of a conventional motor vehicle are actuated by hydraulic wheel cylinders contained therein. After years of repeated use, the seals in the hydraulic wheel cylinders wear and eventually permit the egress of brake fluid into the brake drum area. Leaking brake fluid will contaminate the surface of the brake shoes and drums reducing the efficiency of the entire braking system and creating a hazardous condition. However, if leaking brake fluid can be diverted outside the brake drum area, contamination of the brake shoes and drums will be prevented.
Our search did not uncover a reference teaching the use of a fluid leak diverter in combination with a brake. However, the following references may be germane to the patentability of the present invention:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,829,004 Roosa PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,304,950 Hubert PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,473,553 Collins
All of the references cited involve the use of catch basins for containment of fluids but none is similar structurally or conceptually to the present invention.